Who was that?
by Dee2387
Summary: A short series of drabbles from Nicks POV post 'Cooler'. Pretty please read and review! xx Dee
1. Chapter 1

**Just a teeny tiny reaction piece to that kiss! I sat down to try and get the next chapter for A Fine Line started and instead I ended up typing this, I just HAD to get it out of my system! Seriously though, how hot was it, I'm still reeling! I'm delighted so many new authors have felt the urge to contribute after the kiss scene, keep it up, I loved how many new stories there were when I logged in!**

**Apologies for how often I use, I'm the... in this story but it's written as Nicks immediate thought process after he closes his bedroom door.**

**Please read and review, I love getting review notifications, they are a bit like finding chocolate in your handbag when you're craving sugar!**

**xx Dee**

* * *

Who the hell was that? That wasn't me, that couldn't possibly have been me.

I'm not the brave one.

I'm not the impulsive one.

I'm not the sexy one… But fuck that was sexy.

That. Was. Sexy. As. Hell.

Who was that?

Couldn't have been me.

I'm the scrappy one, the guy who talks in monosyllabic gibberish when he's faced with a situation out of his control.

A situation like having to kiss Jess because of a stupid (or genius, I can't decide) game of strip True American.

I'm the guy who spends an entire day prancing around in a woman's trench coat because it takes me dressing like a girl to be able to talk to one.

I'm the guy who dropped out of Law School because he couldn't handle situations beyond his control.

I'm the guy who has a thing for the most uncontrollable person he knows.

I'm the guy with the potential to be smokin' hot.

I'm the guy who just devoured Jessica Day in the hallway of our apartment where her boyfriend was across the hall, in her bedroom.

I'm the guy Jessica Day kissed back.

She kissed me back, just as passionately as I kissed her.

I'm that guy.

The guy Jessica Day is meant to be with.

I just need to make her see that.

Somehow after_ that kiss_ it doesn't seem so impossible anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for AMiserableLove and all you other lovely people! I foolishly looked up the sneak peeks, and this is what came of that! Another tiny drabble, a dribble to the first drabble you could say! (Pun totally intended!)**

**Anyhow its just another short NPOV following the hallway scene. The reference to Kelly Mc Gillis is from a movie called Witness, there are a few particularly steamy scenes in it, if you haven't seen it I suggest you watch it soon Harrison Ford is super hot as the male lead! **

**Please R&R I am an attention hog :-)**

* * *

Backwards moonwalk … really Nick?

Couldn't be at least a little debonair … naw … you had to _moonwalk_ it out of there. Because that's what normal people do. They moonwalk their way right out of uncomfortable confrontations.

What happened to last night's confidence?

Where did that Nick go?

Oh wait … that was _drunk _Nick … and drunk Nick has a well - established history of being a freaking idiot!

Fucking Alcohol.

She didn't look that angry in the hallway though, she looked frustrated alright, but not angry per say.

Maybe she's not mad?

Ha! Yeah right, and maybe the world is as flat as a god damned Pancake!

She's mad, she has to be mad.

Gah!

Why would I do that, why would I take something that doesn't belong to me. Take it and just do things that I shouldn't be allowed to do to it.

Her lips are not mine! Her body sure as shit ain't mine. And I threw myself at her. Yeah she might have kissed me back, but hell if I slapped her, she'd probably slap me back too. It's gut instinct, it's just a reaction.

It didn't mean anything.

I can blame it on the robe. She was in a pink fluffy robe, it's cute. It's made for guys to think it's cute, to think she's cute. To think 'hey wouldn't it be a great idea to kiss my roommate, cuz she looks awesome in that cute pink robe'.

She lives in an apartment with three men, she shouldn't own clothes that are like catnip to guys like me.

She should dress like she's Amish. All the freakin' time.

And not Amish like Kelly Mc Gillis Amish, she was way too hot, and naked and …

GAH!

I'm only a man, I'm only human.

She's my catnip. How could I resist my catnip?

I just need to keep repeating it didn't mean anything.

It didn't mean anything.

Eventually if I say it often enough it might make it true.

It didn't mean anything.

It didn't _mean_ anything.

It didn't mean _anything._

_It didn't mean anything!_

Christ I am so screwed.

It meant everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to admit I am enjoying writing canon! I just love scribbling as Nick, it's terrifically satisfying. As requested by the magnificent AMiserableLove here are some more thoughts from inside the murky brain of a tortured man! **

**I'm not melodramatic at all :-)**

**As always please feel free to read and review xx Dee**

* * *

Well that wasn't awkward at all was it Nick?

Nope. That creepy, overly long hug in the hallway was totally fine. It didn't make you feel anything right?

Nothing at all.

Not one iota of _feeling_ aside from _friendship_.

_Strong friendship_.

Yeah …

The kind of friendship that allows you to comfort her with a hug, because she's sad. Not because you desperately want to feel her body wrapped around yours again.

Naw …

She didn't seem that sad though. Disappointed a little angry maybe, but not sad.

I mean this is the woman who cried her eyes out watching Dirty Dancing on repeat for weeks after she broke up with Spencer. I would expect her to be a little more emotional, a little more fragile.

Sam's a Doctor. A C_hildren's_ Doctor. Even if he was pretty much just an over grown frat boy, he was a much better guy, a much better _prospect_, than Spencer.

But she's not crying over him, not really.

She's listening to whiny teenage angst music, so it can't be that bad. Taylor Swift is hardly hard core, slit your wrists, break up music.

Her music is more for trying to understand why that boy at the Prom didn't ask you to dance. Not why your grown up, _Doctor_ boyfriend felt threatened enough by your dumb ass _Bartender_ roommate, to break up with you over one stupid inconsequential kiss.

One stupid, freaking _fairy-tale_ kiss.

Not like it was earth shatteringly good or anything.

Not like it was straight out of a Harlequin novel where I was _the Man_ and you were _the_ _Woman_.

Not like time stopped for a second or my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest in an explosion of blood and gore worthy of a Sigourney Weaver movie.

But yeah whatever, nothing major, just a kiss …

A kiss that made Doctor Sam feel threatened enough to put his tail between his far too longs legs and run away from the most awesome woman on the Planet.

Who is the god damned idiot now Sam?

One kiss from me was enough to break them up.

Man, but I feel damn proud of myself for that.


End file.
